Bleach Thousand Year Blood War
Bleach TYBW is a fanime created by Retro Ryno (also known as Ryan White). Many fans were disappointed at the anime's ending and lack of coverage of the last arc of Bleach. However, Retro Ryno and a team of others plan to animate this last arc independently, without the help of a professional animating studio. They released their first episode on 15/11/2018, on Retro Ryno's youtube channel, and many fans are now eager to see the next. Retro Ryno has also made it clear in his videos that he would like to thank Tite Kubo for creating bleach and has wished him all the best. Production First Announcement Retro Ryno first announced he was going to animate a Bleach series on the final arc (Thousand Year Blood War) on August 27th 2016, in his youtube video: 'MAKING BLEACH ALTERNATE ENDING/SERIES'. In this Upload, Retro Ryno made the following statement: 'Hey guys, so I'll try to make this video really quick and simple. I'm creating an alternate ending/continuation to Bleach. I was really left unhappy with how the manga ended and how it had to be rushed and I'm also upset with how many things were forgotten about. As much as I loved Bleach, there was a lot of wasted potential, but that's not what's important anymore. What is important is that a different last arc is on the way, alongside some other things I have planned'. Retro Ryno later goes on to acknowledge the difficulties he will inevitably face and thus asks the community watching him for help in this project. Help From Fanbase Retro Ryno appealed to his fans to aid him with his Patreon (as he felt he would be unable to make much money of this fanime, due to copyright issues). He also asked his fans to get involved with the production of the series by either: cleaning up his rough animations, drawing background art or just spreading the word on the new fanime. Retro Ryno later asked his fans to vote for a name for his fanime aswell as which language to do it in. His fans eventually decided on Bleach Thousand Year Blood War (TYBW). In another video, Retro Ryno invites fans to join his discord channel, in order to communicate with them. Furthermore, he asks them to send in 'voices' of any sort (preferably with no music in the background and with translation), to aid in his development of the fanime. Ryan lastly asks his fans to email him any other responses/suggestions they may have at retrorynoanimation@gmail.com. Retro Ryno and his friend originally planned to make a first episode in Japanese (with English subtitles) and then perhaps make a dubbed version later. However, they decided to make an opening first and thus used the extra time to continue asking Retro Ryno's fanbase for any voice actors (for characters such as Inoue Orihime) and also some 'clean up artists', to aid him in animating the series. Retro Ryno's fans also funded him through other methods such as his Paypal. (Help from Fans also shown in Sponsors and Supporters section) Support from Other Creators Retro Ryno was additionally given support by many creators, eager for this fanime to be created. Youtubers such as 2Spooky , Jaymes Hanson , Tekking101 , Smyton aswell as Soul Madness, all supported Retro Ryno and some even gave him shoutouts on their channel or on their stream. For instance, Jaymes Hanson gave a shoutout to this series in the video: 'Bleach Fan Creates Final Arc Anime Project Series?!' , to which Retro Ryno expressed great gratitude. Opening and Ending Releasing the Opening Retro Ryno first stated the Opening would be out in January, 2017. However, after a slight dilemma with some other work due to another person, he pushed the release date until the 23/04/2017. In the meanwhile, Retro Ryno kept his fans updated with Q&A's, tips on animation and a Rukia vs As Nodt animation (in which Sean Haynes voiced As Nodt) Retro Ryno posted one final update, before releasing the opening, in which he stated the opening was done and that it was now just having final edits (such as colour correction) done to it by him and other animators (such as Soul Madness and Opunu ). He stated it's release date would be on 23/04/2017, 3pm (PST). The Opening Content The Opening for Bleach TYBW was released on 23/04/2017 and featured a short message for Tite Kubo before it played (which was also translated in Japanese). The message read the following: 'Dear Tite Kubo, Thank you for the 15 years of putting a smile on faces, for brightening peoples day, for giving more to the world than one could ask, and thank you for putting your heart and soul into something that would turn out to be one of my favourite things ever. You are the definition of a true creator, and it as an honour to be your fan. This opening is dedicated to you. Thank you for everything and please get some rest you so rightfully deserve.' Opening Cast Opening theme song - "I am a hero" * Original Artist: Stereopony * Cover Arrangement: Christian Noble * Cover Vocals: Rindou The Ending Retro Ryno released the ending he created for the fanime on June 30, 2018, which showed a sequence of Ichigo facing various previous opponents, including (Old Man) Zangetsu. Ending Cast Ending theme song - "Kanshou Resistance" * Original Artist: Trial and Error * Vocals: kikyow * Lyrics: Souichi Sakagami * Composer: Souichi Sakagami Episodes BLEACH: TYBW - Episode 1 - The Blood Warfare '''15/11/2018 Music '''Opening theme Stereopony - I am a hero Ending theme Kanshou Resistance Casting + Staff Voice Actors * Ichigo Kurosaki - Johnny Yong Bosch * Rukia - Ruka Samuels * Uryu Ishida - Loomeh Naughty * Orihime Inoue - Ana "Squeaky93" Garcia * Chad (Yasutora Sado) - "Sun Tiger" Colin Atkins * Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Aizen Pickleman * Ikkaku Madarame - Joe Goffeney * Yumichika Ayasegawa - Bass Echo * Akon - Tristan "Jester" Rezanson * Asguiaro Ebern - Tristan "Jester" Rezanson * Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - ?? Animators + Editors * Retro Ryno (Ryan White) - Series Director * Soul Madness * Bass Echo * Sonime * Squeaky * Sean Haynes * Jester * Rindou Caption Authors * Ali Yigit (Turkish) * salem altaleedi (Arabic) * Redo (German) * Winston Smith 4891, Daniel Pimenta ,Shazam Caraí, Rayan Guilherme (Portugese (Brazil)) * Abdi Jepri (Indonesian) * Romben (Spanish) * LDKH No. 16 (English + Hebrew), Rukia (English) * Shaddare (French) * Empty_world (Spanish (Latin American)) * Elory, 마드리디스타 (Korean) * Kankeirne Kaiden (Russian) Other Media Rukia vs As Nodt Byakuya vs As Nodt Sponsors + Supporters Sponsors * Joey Paulson * Dante * ZackNero03 * Jacob Sexton * Jonathan Guillen * MrRaindrop * xNightcore * Jospeh Bryan Mann * Jared Over * James Kosier * Colton Pierce * John RW * Valentino Kocovski-Schepisi * Jesus Roman * Michal Rosa * Anthony Hoffman * Paul C * mitch mcmahan * Tyler Smith * George Braun * Redd Alexander * dizdavid * Ben Sanderson * Caleb Harbaugh * Gus Campisano * StormSurge Supporters * Alex_Ogden * Elbron Yousef * Suoermuffin901 * Xavier Hodge * Elijah Baker * Giovanni Agustin * Harrison Smith * Jack Leslie * Joel Guerra * KadainaAki * Michael Villarreal * Pallaspunk * Daniel Manning * Saizstreuer * Timothy Winless * Jacob Starr * Samuel Coates * Karen Pittenger * Logan Hayse * Khanada Taylor * GoodGuyGary * Mawel * Galactic Potatoes * Big Phrick * Brayden Aitkenhead * ichigo kurosaki * Miranda Jones * Mykel Councillor * PinkClericSqueaky * Richard Finney * Spencer Davy * Xyla Silk * Kevin Barrios * Salisar84 * Jonah Eagle * John Frauman * Lucas * Rayjii * lazylegionspark * Abdulrahman Zubair Al * Obaidi * Benjamin Buzo * Simon Hoang * Tinaboo * Tomas Isdahl * nicotachi * Nosh Partington * Real nibba * Hadl * Matthew Hamilton * blackshark * Brian Scott * lordache lonut * Keinho * Luuk Oude Vrielink * SomeMoeGaming * FluentMovement * Ava Jo * John Ramsaur * Kieran Ralph * Michael Ta * Peter * Soulful Yeet * Stefi * Explosive Joseph * Reb * Kaden Schutt * Alec Brewer * Chris Kalesis * Denton * JAmesD56 * Jordan Foster * Tyler Carothers * Jack Alford * Joshua Pate * Levi Meahan * Salaryman * Shelby Boren * Arcanus * Carried by Dreams * Charlie PEachment * Christoph Beuth * fred * HeroHei * Parivzar * Primordial Doom * Ryan Campos * Samantha * Sarah * Thenightdreams * Pavlos-Spyros-Karras * Quentin Givens * Yugi * Boris van de griend * Jacob Smith * Christopher Snow * Darren Mills * Jose Cervantes * Kory Swanson * Michael Moroz * Nareto64 * Simonas Budreika * Japhko * Melvin Flores * Giovanna * Harold Heeres * InsomniacGamer * J0HNB0NE * Jack * jacob jones * JaredKun * JaymesHanson * Jeffrey Robinson * Jesus Janica * Jesus Pantaleon * jlew * Joel Torrington-Gray * John Ree * Jonathan Ventura * Jordan Anderson * Jordan Andrews * Jorge Garcia * Joseph Guglicelli * Joseph Wright * Juan Morales * kanji * Keyawnler1 * Luis velz * Marc Lopera Paradeda * Abel Zoltan * MATIAS NOVOA * Max * Meda * MrMcSwerliie * Nate Olson * Nathan * PathofAvin * Pazain * RANDOM * rexkentrix * Rhys Brunt * Robyn Floyd * Sakechia * Sean Wang * Simarjeet Thind * Sipilus * Smyton4TW * SoulMadness * StaceyBranham * That1GuyLouis805 * TheCrystalFlaafy * The Disgaean * TheEpicGuyz * Toaster * Xeno * Zach bodine External Links Bleach TYBW Episode 1 Bleach Opening 16 Bleach Ending 31 Rukia vs As Nodt Byakuya vs As Nodt = Category:Fanime Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Supernatural